


Rain Storm (SFW Edition)

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak.and Sam Winchester have a date on a rainy evening.</p><p>This is the SFW edition! If there is enough demand i'll make a NSFW edition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Storm (SFW Edition)

Sam stood in the kitchen microwaving popcorn. Dean was with his friends and Gabriel was coming over. Sam had feelings for Gabriel, and Gabriel had feelings for Sam. This was the first time they were spending time alone. Sam decided to make brown sugar popcorn and brownies. He also bought chocolate ice cream. He knew Gabe had a big sweet tooth. When the popcorn got done popping, Sam put it in a bowl and tossed it with brown sugar. 

There was a knock on the door and Sam quickly rinsed his hands before walking to the door. He opened it and there stood Gabriel. He wore a black shirt that read "i cant even think straight" in rainbow text. He grinned at Sam and Sam blushed.

"I stole my brothers box set of this show called Doctor Who. Cas said it was pretty good, so maybe we could watch it." Gabe said. Sam nodded.

"Sounds good." He replied.  
~  
So the two sat spooning each other on the couch. Gabe was the big spoon, Sam being the giagantic little spoon. Gabe munched on popcorn as it began to rain outside. 

"Sounds like it's pouring down out there." Sam commented. Suddenly, the power went out and the thunder sounded like a gunshot. Sam curled up in fear and Gabes wings wrapped around Sam. Sams eyes widened.

"W-What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he rolled off the couch. Gabe hung his head in shame. 

"I-I'm an Archangel. My brothers Luci, Michael, and Raphael are all Archangels too." Gabe admitted. Sam sat there in shock. He knew archangels were real, his dad hunted for a living, but he had never knew one.

"You probably think im crazy." Gabe said softly. Sam stood up and found a lighter to light the candle that his dad had dubbed "the stupidest purchase" Sam had ever made. He sat the candle on top of the entertainment center. 

Sam sat by Gabe, and proceeded to kiss him. Gabes eyes widened, in fact he loved it. The feel of Sams sugar stained against his Gabes rum burned lips. Sam pulled away softly.

"C-Can I touch your wings?" Sam asked. Gabe nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah. But t-they're sensitive." Gabe said. Sam softly stroked one of Gabes feathers. Gabe gasped softly.

"D-Don't stop." Gabe croaked like a pre-pubescent boy. Sam giggled and kept petting. Gabe locked lips with the mop topped boy beside him. Sam moved his hand up to Gabes golden locks and locked his fingers in it. 

"T-That was n-n-nice." Sam stammered with a blush on his cheeks. Gabe smirked.

"We could do more...if you're okay with that."

...


End file.
